Harry Potter and the Next Generation
by fandomuser
Summary: Learn all about the next generation of Harry Potter. I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please review and give suggestions for future chapters.
1. Albus Potter 1

Albus Severus Potter was bisexual.

He had an extremely hard time disclosing it to his family. Even though they were a tightly knit bunch, what if one, a few, or even all of them would see Albus differently? What if they wouldn't give him the same hugs or love that they usually did? What if they stopped loving him?

Al couldn't hold it in anymore. He blurted, "I'M BI!" To his whole family. On Christmas Day.

Their reaction completely stunned the poor boy: Acceptance. Along with some of the Weasley children exchanging some money to Al's brother, James. The younger brother asked what the money was about and James smugly replied, "We all wagered 10 Galleons when you tell: On Christmas or your birthday. I betted on Christmas and won a boat load!"

Al asked why they all aren't more surprised and his father simply put: "We all knew Al. We were just waiting for you to tell us."

Al went on to ask why aren't some of them disgusted or asking questions if he was confused. Al's grandma and grandpa both embraced him and said simultaneously: "Because we aren't. Being bisexual is who you are. And we love who you are!"

Albus couldn't remember a time he cried so much. And out of happiness.

He truly had the greatest family in the world.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy 1

He had no friends to speak of. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the newest addition to the (former) prestigious, and now disgraced Malfoy family.

The same clan that was full of Death Eaters. Known for their elitist behavior and downright cowardice when the stakes were high. They mat not be arrested, but they are far from respected or not. Either from those who still support pureblood supremacy or not.

Which made life for young Scorpius even more tiresome. No one would play with him. The older relatives would forbid their children to associate with "blonde, ferret faced boy" or to despise people "from the most backstabbing family in existence".

Sometimes he would even get hate mail from the kids. In fact, if you assumed that the young Malfoy was quite popular because of the number of envelopes, the boy would wear a painful smile and have teary eyes, then quietly state, "Actually, those some of the complaints I've gotten over the years. Because I'm a Malfoy. I tried to burn them, but they all have some kind of anti-incinerating charm." He even give a small chuckle afterwards.

Then, when he got his Hogwart's acceptance letter, it got worse. The neighboring kids (also going to Hogwarts) would frequently harass him: Words, fists, or both at the same time. They would mix it up from time to time, just to make laughs. Scorpius kept thinking to himself, _"Oh, well. At least their being more inventive than the bloody hate mail."_

Eventually, the bullies stopped coming. Why? Because Scorpius didn't even put up a fight. He didn't even cry about the pain. It was like the poor fool knew that if he layed one finger on any of them, it would only make matters worse for his family.

Finally, he left for Hogwarts. Bid a warm farewell to his parents. Found an empty compartment, while ignoring the scathing remarks about him and his family. He sat there with the company of his pet lizard, Kronos.

Two hours went by and nothing happened. Until:

"Um, is this seat taken?"

The pale faced lad looked to see another boy with glasses, green eyes, and jet, black hair. He looked very nervous. Right next to him was a girl: Fiery, red hair. Shining, blue eyes, and tons of freckles on her face. She was already wearing her dress robes! Seems like a future Ravenclaw.

Scorpius decided to give them fair warning, "It isn't. But, you probably shouldn't sit here. I'm a Malfoy. And everyone on this train hates Malfoys. So, to save yourself from the impending harassment, maybe you should be with someone more coo-". They both immediately sat down. Needless to say, the blonde was stunned, and exclaimed:

"Why would you sit with me? Didn't you hear me? If you don't pick a better-"

"I think I can make the judgment on who's the 'wrong lot' or not", calmly stated by the glass wearing boy.

"Besides, if you turn out to be a jerk, we'll just get our big cousins to beat you up!", jokingly added by the redhead girl who laughed.

Scorpius was once again stunned. He even had a pink blush on. Suddenly he forgot and quickly said, "M-My name is S-Scorpius. Scorpius H-Hyperion M-M-Malfoy. I-It's an honor to meet you both! I hope we can be great friends for the next seven years! Or more than that!"

The duo exchanged smiles towards each other and then to Scorpius, before introducing themselves.

He didn't know it at the time. but Scorpius find the greatest friendship (and a little something more than friendship with the latter) with Albus Severus Pottter and Rose Hermione Weasley over their years at Hogwarts. And then some more from that.


End file.
